


Paris In Spring

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Romana and the Countess.RP Fic.





	Paris In Spring

Romana had regenerated into a younger form and she had already both protected and lain with Countess Scarlioni, now she walked idily through Paris, her arm threaded through Louisa's own, both shopping and visiting places. Finally Romana had pulled Louisa into a small shop, the name of which was purely 'Romance'. She had smiled as she picked several dainty items, rings, necklaces, lockets and bracelets from their places and taken them with her to the back of the shop, buying them before enquiring in quiet terms after something a little more designed for the bedroom. She had smiled, blindfolding Louisa as she lead her though the section, picking out an even skimpier schoolgirl outfit, a nurse's kit and, after a few moments of indecision, several lacy garments. She had also picked several collars, a leash and, for Louisa's designated collar, several small diamond-filled letters, enough to spell her name. She had, again paid, paying also for the blindfold and keeping Louisa blind until they were alone in a flower-filled garden that she had already set a picnic in, it was here she removed the blindfold, her smile soft even as she settled them both on the blanket, pulling Louisa into her lap to kiss her softly. 

"It really is the city of love."

Louisa purred with surprise and delight. 

"Happy, my darling?"

"Oh yes Romana."

Louisa purred. 

"I have a... proposal... for you."

"Oh do you?"

"Oh yes."

Romana smiled. 

"The question is would you rather I asked here... or in our own private TARDIS?"

"Ask me here..."

Romana smiled, kissing her sweetly. 

"Well, my little Countess... I was wondering how you felt about being mine... my pet, my protected lover?"

A pause then. 

"Of course, you'd be collared." 

Louisa purred.

"Well...."

She began before teasingly trailing off and kissing Romana. 

"Is that a yes?"

Romana teased softly into the kiss. 

"Perhaps."

Louisa teased back slowly undoing Romana's top. Romana laughed softly, moving to remove Louisa's dress, her smirk soft even as she moved to suck lightly on her lover's chest. 

"Straight answer baby girl."

"Mmmmmmm."

Louisa purred.

"After sex."

"You sound pretty confident I won't leave you begging to get to climax..."

Louisa murred as she pushed Romana's top open.

"But then you won't get your answer."

She murred. 

"Oh yes I would... you'd come running like the little kitty you are."

Louisa murred.

"Please?"

"Please what kitten?"

"Fuck me..."

Romana smiled, stroking her hand over Louisa's cheek. 

"Are you sure?"

Louisa nodded.

"Yes I am."

Romana smiled, dipping her head to suckle lightly on the Countess' breasts. Louisa groaned. 

"You like that, gorgeous girl?"

"Oui!"

Louisa murred forgetting herself and speaking in french. Romana smiled. 

"Anglais."

She murmured teasingly before kissing her way idily lower, moving to tug the very skimpy underwear completely free from her lover's body. Louisa smirked softly and bent down and whispered in Romana's ear in french.

"Oh mon doux Romana, Je t'aime tellement, mon chaque instant de veille est passé à penser à vous. S'il vous plaît, je plaide avec vous, s'il vous plaît lécher mon clitoris chaud avec votre langue dorée et envoyez-moi les domaines de l'ambroisie jusqu'à ce que je donne vous ma crème."  
Romana smiled softly. 

"Naughty girl."

All the same she moved to cup and tease Louisa's clit. Louisa mewed. Romana smiled, slowly pushing two fingers into Louisa, setting a quick pace. Louisa mewed and bucked her hips. 

"So wet baby girl."

Romana teased, slowly easing two fingers deep into Louisa and setting a slow and loving pace. Louisa mewed and bucked her hips harder. 

"Come for me Louisa."

Louisa mewled and came apart. Once she had come down from her orgasm she nestled into Romana and whispered.

"My answer is....yes."


End file.
